At present, with the increasing popularity of the electronic computers and network communications and the increasing abundance of business applications, internet-based devices and methods for security information interaction are becoming more and more important. In the existing internet-based system for security information interaction (such as USB key), for different application, different information processing devices are used for information interaction. Therefore, when the same user needs to complete multiple operations about different applications, he/she will need to use different devices for information interaction, thereby the complexity of information processing is substantially increased and thus it will result in the lack of universality and simplicity. Moreover, in the existing internet-based system for security information interaction, the device for security information interaction typically receives the security information (e.g., the device startup PIN, the transaction password, etc.) entered by a user by means of an internet terminal (such as a PC, a portable computer, etc.). Therefore, there will be risks of information recording or hooking, and thus the security of the system may be lowered. Furthermore, in the existing internet-based system for security information interaction, the encryption and decryption of data are usually performed at the internet terminal, which are prone to be attacked and monitored and thus there exists greater potential security hazard.
Therefore, in order to accommodate increasing and varying application categories, there is a need for providing a device and system for security information interaction that can process the security information of a variety of applications with a high security level.